Jimmy Neutron
James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron is the main protagonist of the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is the leader of Team Neutronand Cindy's male counterpart and secret boyfriend. Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions often cause trouble and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard and his parents Hugh and Judy Neutron. Biography Jimmy has an impossible I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen and quite possibly the smartest individual in the whole world. He specializes in many sciences such as quantum physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, robotics, engineering and astronomy. In a number of episodes, his classmates are annoyed and angered because Jimmy's brilliance renders trying to win science projects and competitions things pointless. In fact, Jimmy has been banned from the science fair for life to give normal kids an actual chance. His brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to Jimmy, it often causes him trouble. Jimmy designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, play tricks on people and gets very curious when there's something unusual happening. However, the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) and his curiosity can take over him, which results in a catastrophe which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know the problem was his fault in the first place and is highly considered a menace by everyone. The whole point of this is to show us that while Jimmy is a genius, he's still a kid and acts his age. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon viewer enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the movie, he does not say "Think, think, think!" or "Brain Blast!" out loud, but says them in his mind. In the third season, he seems to stop brain blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being "Fundemonium". Jimmy is a very nice guy, although sometimes he can be arrogant, selfish, irresponsible, overconfident and a know-it-all. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable and impatient around most people, mostly his friends and sometimes treats them like underlings. He can be friendly, but can come off as a smart-aleck or a nerd and sometimes he can be unsympathetic to people's feelings. Sometimes, he makes up scientific claims, which his friends think are a bunch of baloney. Jimmy is also shown to be lazy in several episodes and relies on his inventions to do even the simplest things for him, which causes trouble for him and everyone around him. Jimmy also almost never learns from his mistakes and usually doesn't listen to his friends when they try to warn him about something in his plans. He enjoys being a hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs and he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party that he lets Sheen throw in his parents' absence in an early episode. He cares deeply for his friends, parents and Goddard. It shows that Jimmy's intelligence is not inherited from the father, but he took it from his mother, conversely from his father Hugh, who is a duck-obsessed adult. In a few episodes, Jimmy is shown to be somewhat gullible and throughout the series, he loses his common sense and doesn't think his inventions and plans through. Despite all this, he nearly never learns from his mistakes and refuses to acknowledge them. Sometimes though, it is hinted that Jimmy may, deep down, be insecure about being super smart, as he is constantly bullied because of it and that he causes problems for everyone, indicated by his statements in Normal Boy. He is also shown to be insecure about his small stature and loses his temper when he's mocked or reminded of it. He is also hinted to be lonely a few times. There are times when Jimmy actually shows signs of humility and actually takes responsibility for his actions. A perfect example would be in the movie, when he realizes that the parents getting abducted was his fault and his friends become bitter towards him. In his own separate cell, Jimmy starts crying, not just out of remorse, but out of his own insecurities. In the shorts and the movie, Jimmy was portrayed as awkward, naive, clumsy, a bit child-like, nerdy and shy and his voice was also a bit more high pitched and scratchy. However, in the show and for the rest of the franchise, he has become more of a leader, a bit irritable, kind of a know-it-all, somewhat arrogant and his voice is more deep and clear, but still remains the playful and inventive genius we know and love. Trivia *In the episode "Grumpy Young Men", he has a head similar to Albert Einstein. *Jimmy's original name was Johnny Quasar and didn't have his large brown cowlick. They changed his name because it sounded too much like "Jonny Quest". *In the shorts, pilot and the movie, Jimmy's voice was more scratchy, nasally and higher. In the series, his voice is more deep and clear. *During the time of the movie and the early years of the show, Jimmy became Nickelodeon's official mascot. *Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are the only characters to be in every episode of the series. *In Planet Sheen, Jimmy is mentioned in the pilot when Sheen questions the J.N initials on the notes. **There was going to be a TV movie about Jimmy and the others going to Zeenu to find Sheen, but due to low ratings, production costs and several writers moving on, the movie was cancelled. *Jimmy is ten in the shorts and movie, eleven in the first season, and twelve for the rest of the series. *Jimmy and Nick are the only male characters to be voiced by a female. Jimmy is voiced by Debi Derryberryand Nick is voiced by Candi Milo. **However, in the dubs such as Spanish, he is voiced by boys rather than women or men. Eduardo Curiel voiced Jimmy in the Latin American dub of the movie, and in the first season. His voice is noticeably different in the TV show due to reaching puberty where he can no longer sound like a kid. So he is replaced by a younger actor, Diego Ángeles. Some viewers agreed that Eduardo Curiel gave Jimmy the best voice. *Other voice actors who auditioned to voice Jimmy included Nancy Cartwright, E.G Daily and Pamela Adlon. *Throughout the show, it is constantly hinted at that Jimmy inherited his intelligence from his mother, who has shown certain degrees of brilliance herself like when in "See Jimmy Run", she explains how the overwhelming speed of the shoes could cause his shoes to meltdown. In fact, in the book Genius 101, he even comments on Judy's cleverness and Hugh's bumbling nature, saying that is quite obvious where he got his intellect. However, in "Clash of the Cousins", Jimmy analyzed the "Neutron genius gene" which actually comes from his father's side of the family. Although, it is a possibility that both sides of the family carry an individual genius gene. *In the pilot Runaway Rocketboy, Jimmy wears a striped shirt instead of his trademark atom shirt. A photo of him in this shirt can be seen on the staircase often in the show. *It would appear that Jimmy has Autism, which is quite common in science geeks. *Sometimes, Jimmy speaks redundantly. *His hairstyle in Love Potion 976/J and Lady Sings the News resemble Eustace's. *Jimmy is the only one to appear nude in public. *Jimmy is also the only character who does not act as an antagonist willingly. *It has been established several times his birthday is in March, as stated by Keith Alcorn, making him a Pisces. *As an animation goof throughout the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, whenever Jimmy is seen in FOP style, his watch constantly disappears off his wrist. *Jimmy is the only male member of the gang to have more than one syllable in his name. *Jimmy is one of the first Nicktoons that Mike Mazinsky first meets in Mike at the Nicktoons Summer Beach House. Category:Canon Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Adventures of Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Sons Category:Boyfriends Category:Grandsons Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Students Category:Mortals Category:Humans